Reina Flama
Finn, even if we like each other, we're going to hurt each other.” La Princesa Flama '''(tambien llamada '''princesa de fuego y Princesa Llama '''en España) es un personaje que aparece por primera vez en el episodio "Incendium" de la tercera temporada de Hora de Aventura. Es la princesa soberana del Reino del Fuego. Según Pendleton Ward, Finn y la Princesa Flama podrían terminar juntos ya que ambos tienen la misma edad (14 años), pero no se ha especulado nada al respecto. Apariencia Su cabello está hecho de fuego color bermellón (de naranja a rojo), cuando lo trae suelto, cae en su espa lda, y cuando lo peina, toma un aspecto similar a llamas. Su piel es de color del sol (entre naranja y amarilla).Si el fuego que produce es apagado,le duele. Ella lleva puesto un elegante vestido largo sin mangas y no usa ningún tipo de calzado. Tiene un rubí grande en forma de rombo sobre su cabeza y otro más pequeño sobre su vestido que pueden mostrar su realeza en vez de una corona. Los dos rubíes son similares a los muchos pequeños rubíes que el Rey Llama tiene sobre su armadura. La combinación de colores de la princesa cambia cuando se moja: su piel cambia a un matiz rosáceo y su pelo a un ligero marrón rosado. Ella tiene un tipo de cuerpo similar a la Princesa de la Selva y Fionna. Patrick Seery ha declarado que ella está basada en una vela. Relaciones Finn thumb Ella en realidad no se encuentra con Finn en persona hasta casi el final de "Incendium", cuando ella persigue a Jake (quien había estado haciéndose pasar por Finn) y comienza a incendiar la Casa del Árbol y todos los objetos en ella. Después de ser empapada con Pirotecnia Líquida, Finn logra atraparla cuando cae, y le trae de vuelta a la Casa del Árbol, pero esta se marcha al bosque. En "Hot to the Touch", la Princesa intenta hacer su propio '''Reino del Fuego en el Reino Duende, pero Finn y Jake, la vencen (con ayuda de Neptor), . Ella vio llorar a Finn y por eso cree que él pertenece al elemento agua. Al final ella abrazó a Finn (provocandole quemaduras leves) y se marchó. Jake Jake entra en el Reino del Fuego para cortejar a la Princesa Llama en nombre de Finn, que se sentía con el corazón roto después de haber sido rechazado por la Dulce Princesa. Aunque no se sabe cómo se siente acerca de Jake directamente, ella parece disfrutar de su canción, así como del hecho de que accidentalmente mata al Bufón de su padre al derramar agua sobre él. Intenta atraparlo y matarlo después de que el Falso Finn la rechazase. Rey Flama El Rey Flama es el padre de la princesa flama. El demuestra ser un padre muy sobreprotector ya que la tenia encerrada en una lampara colgante para evitar que le pasara algo malo y para el, su hija es "como una rara gema". La princesa flama parece estar de acuerdo con todo lo que dice su padre ya que en el episodio "Incendium" cuando matan al bufón, ella grita, pero su padre dice que odiaba al bufón a lo que Jake dice que "el príncipe Finn también lo odiaba", en ese momento ella sonrió ya que vio la satisfacción de su padre. Curiosidades *La razón por la que la Princesa Flama fue encerrada en una lámpara es desconocida. Puede ser porque su padre no quería que ella escapara y perdiera la razón. Alternativamente, es posible que haya perdido la razón por estar encerrada tanto tiempo. Podría haber sido también para su propia protección. *Natasha Allegri diseñó a su version de intercambio de género: el Príncipe Llama. *A pesar de ser una de los personajes más destructivos y poderosos en la serie, la Princesa Llama tiene una debilidad mortal: puede ser lastimada o incluso muerta si el fuego que ella produce es destruido.thumb *Ella es una de las pocas princesas que jamás ha sido capturada o incluso mencionada por el Rey Helado (ya sea por su naturaleza destructiva, ser muy joven, o el hecho de vivir en el Reino del Fuego). *Ella tiene el poder y es la responsable de que la gente del Reino de Fuego se parezca a Flambo. *Se ha confirmado que ocupará un papel muy importante en la cuarta temporada. *De acuerdo con Jesse Moynihan, la Princesa Llama es más probable que aparezca en los episodios con títulos relacionados con el fuego. Esto puede estar relacionado a los episodios Burning Low e Ignition Point. *Se cree que después del episodio Hot to the Touch, la Princesa Flama se fue a conocer la tierra de Ooo, ya que estuvo encerrada toda su vida. *Ella tiene actitud muy bipolar en los dos episodios en que salió. *Ella es la princesa más joven de la serie. *Su voz será doblada por Cristina Hernández en latinoamerica. *La Princesa Flama cree que Finn es un elemento del agua porque lo vio llorar. *Ella no tiene una corona, pero en su reemplazo tiene una gema en su frente. *Ella puede llorar fuego. *Cuando esta enfadada puede convertirse en una bestia. *Cuando esta triste,lastimada...tiene el pelo para abajo como si estuviese mojado. Galería Flame_princess_001.png Flame_princess_002.png Flame.jpg Atinc001.jpg Stopwhispering3.PNG Monflamprin.PNG Adventuretime.jpg 554220_397838846901428_100000259485415_1487462_1992143500_n.jpg 672px-Modelsheet_flameprincess_withangryflames.jpg 722px-Flamefrenzy.JPG Fuego 333.jpg Fuego 31.jpg Fuego 30.jpg Fuego 22.png imagen000.png|La Princesa haciendo los famosos Ojos de Cachorrito 189.png Flame_1.jpeg Foreverfireballs.gif PF.jpg prinsesa de fuegoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.jpg|Princesa Flama dándole una cachetada a Finn 185064_371414479587117_530134495_n.jpg images (89).jpg Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personaje Menor Categoría:Habitantes del Reino del Fuego Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Princesas Categoría:Humanoides Categoría:Femeninas Categoría:Femeninas Categoría:Personajes secundarios